


Practicing

by DynaEvangeline



Series: AtomWave drabbles [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Dominant/Submissive, Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline





	

Lately Ray had been practicing more and more with getting used to using the cold gun and it was showing. He was much at using it, though it helped he had done some modifications to it. But Mick had given him permission for that, saying that it was his and he could use it however he wanted. Ray was partially sure that was because they were sleeping together and Mick didn't seem to complain about anything that he did anymore. Not really, he teased him about too much talking but other than that Mick seemed...happy. Ray hadn't questioned what they were to each other, he had wanted to put a damper on Mick's mood and honestly it didn't really matter. Lovers or boyfriends, he just enjoyed the time that he spent with the pyro. They hadn't told anyone either, Ray had asked Mick if they should but he just shrugged, saying it was up to him but Ray still wasn't sure if there was a reason to bring it up. After all, he didn't go around asking about everyone else's sex life, so he didn't need to go around announcing his either. So neither of them had let it on, keeping their hands to themselves when they were around the others and making up for it when they were alone.

That's how they ended up kissing against the wall in the training room. It hadn't started out that way, he had went there with Mick because they both agreed that his hand to hand wasn't the best. Mick stated that he was going to have to start relying on that now that he didn't have the suit. Besides the amount of bruises Mick had gave him, he had a point. Ray was terrible at hand to hand fighting and Mick easily had him on his back which is probably why they were in this situation. He had managed to get Mick across the jaw at one point before the older man had him pinned up against the wall with his arm against Ray's throat. Ray had fought at first, scared half to death by the movement before the grip loosened and he found Mick's lips against his own. Everything in Ray relaxed into the kiss when Mick's hands moved down to his hips holding him against the wall. Ray moaned softly leaning into the kiss, his hands sliding down Mick's chest feeling the hard muscle underneath his shirt.

Ray jumped when Sara walked in clearing her throat and both men pulled apart. Ray looking guilt as hell while Mick looked pleased with himself. "You two should get a room." Sara looked at them, her arms crossed over her chest. "As much I appreciate the show and that you two are making each other happy. Not everyone is going to want to walk in on that." She made sure to take the harsh tone out of her voice, she knew Mick needed this after everything that had happened. Ray's face was bright red as he grabbed Mick's hand, slipping past Sara and down to Mick's room which had become theirs. Ray used his as a workshop since there was no way he could manage that in Mick's room without going crazy. Mick's room wasn't neat, he threw stuff wherever he felt like it and Ray had given up with trying to clean up after him all the time. The door shut behind them and locked and Ray found himself up against the wall again, picking up where they had left off. He pushed at Mick's jacket till Mick shrugged it off, letting it hit the ground. Mick picked him up, wrapping Ray's legs around his waist, rubbing against him through the rough material of the clothes as he buried his face against his neck. Licking and biting roughly at his skin.

"Mick...Mick wait a second...there's something I wanted to talk about." Ray smacked Mick's shoulder knowing if this went too much further then neither of them were going to be much into talking and he needed to discuss this with him. He had been thinking about it since they first hooked up and Mick mentioned liking it rough. They had several discussions about it and he had learned Mick liked it /really/ rough. Things that Ray had briefly thought about but never went into before and he had been spending more time considering it, the closer he and Mick got. Mick had told him it wasn't a big deal but it was...to Ray at least. It wasn't far not to at least give it a try. 

"Really? You want to talk right now? Darlin' I have something a lot more fun on my mind." But he let Ray down and walked over to the bed, taking his shirt off as he went. Ray took a breath as he followed him, knowing exactly what he was doing. He knew Ray had a hard time with thinking when he could see Mick's chest, the hard muscles that were covered with a mixture of rough scars and intimate patterns. Ray loved how he looked. He sat down next to the pyro, focusing on his hands instead of his lover and Mick sighed. "What's wrong, haircut? You're too quiet." 

"I thought we were done with that nickname." 

"When you start talking to me, we will be. Come on, you wanted to talk so talk." Ray looked over at Mick and nodded, as a blush slowly crept up his neck and over his cheek. He clicked his tongue against his teeth. 

"So I've been doing some research and some thinking....and I know you said don't worry about it but I'm cool with it. The rough stuff, none of it seemed all that bad and I'm willing to try it. Now if you want..." Mick chuckled softly as Ray's voice went a higher pitch and he leaned forward to kiss him softly, pushing him down on his back. "I even have a safeword, don't think I'll need it but just in case you worried I wasn't serious." 

"Oh there is no worry about that...what's the safeword? And it better not be fire related because I will bite you for that." 

"Its red light...green light for go, yellow for slow and red for stop. I looked it up somewhere....and maybe we could try some of the things that you like and then maybe another time some of things I thought were interesting." Mick nodded at him, pulling back slightly. Ray took a breath, glad that it had gone over easier than he would have expected. Letting his hands trace over Mick's burns before he shifted to lean up and run his tongue over them. The pyro shivering and leaning more into Ray as he undid the buttons on the younger's shirt so he could trace over his soft skin. Mick slowly pulled back and got up.

"I'm gonna go grab a few things, don't move." Mick picked up his shirt and tugged it over his head as he walked out, to the fabricator room. Ray waited impatiently, sitting up to remove his shirt completely and undoing his shoes and slipping them off before laying back down. Mick came back in, with a couple of things in a small bag. He had planned to just carry it back normally but he wanted it to be more of a surprise. He put the bag down on the dresser and took his shirt off, before sitting down on the bed to get the rest of. Ray sat up, watching Mick strip his clothes off, before reaching down to undo his jeans when Mick smacked his hand. "No, I'll do it when I'm ready to..." Ray whined as he watched Mick get up, eyes roaming over his back and down further. He was always jealous of how gorgeous Mick was, even the scars which looked like thin interconnecting spiderwebs along his arms and down his chest and back. Coming back over with the bag, he sat down on the bed. Pulling out a blindfold and handcuffs before smirking over at Ray. "Still want to do this?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have brought it up if I didn't....I do trust you Mick." He sat up as Mick moved closer to him, and gently put the blindfold over his eyes and tied it behind his head. It was a little alarming that he couldn't see anything but he adjusted to it when he felt Mick's hands on him, pushing him gently to lay on his back. A pillow under his head as his arms were pulled above his head. He shivered at the cool temperature as the handcuffs were clasped around his wrists and he tugged at them experimentally. Mick had given some room for movement but not very much. 

"Still good...stoplight?"

"Its green still, don't worry I'll let you know if that changes." Ray gave him a reassuring grin and Mick rolled his eyes before reaching to pull out a black piece of cloth and he tied it over Ray's eyes. It was weird and it made him a little uncomfortable that he couldn't see what Mick was doing. His hand on his thigh made him jump slightly before he relaxed. Mick's slowly undid the button on Ray's jeans and slid them off along with his underwear, tossing them on the ground. He had more in the bag but he figured for the first time trying this, that this would be enough. He didn't want to freak Ray out. Mick leaned forward kissing him softly before slowly moving down his chest, running his tongue over one of Ray's nipples. Earning a moan and squirming from the younger man before he took it into his mouth, using his teeth gently. Taking the moans and the way Ray's back arched off the bed as a sign to keep going he did the same treatment to other one while one of his hands moved down his chest and between his legs. Slowly brushing along his thighs as he let his other hand brush through Ray's hair, before tugging hard. He knew Ray liked his hair messed with, he had learned that quickly after tugging it in response to something Ray had done. The deep resounding moan and Ray leaning into his touch made it even better for both of them. 

Pressing two fingers into him, curling them to brush against those nerves as he shifted closer to him. His other hand gently untangling from Ray's hair and moving down to his throat. Ray's breathing picked up when Mick's stronger hand wrapped around his throat. Mick didn't squeeze yet as he waited. "Color?"

"Yellow...." Ray was nervous but he did trust Mick, but to him strangling was something scary and especially with Mick who could hold him down easily with one hand. Mick nodded, slowly applying pressure in just the right place. Not to hurt him, or cut off his breathing but to make it just a little more difficult to breath until he was focused on it. He could feel Ray's pulse sped up and he slowly moved his fingers, adding another one to help Ray get distracted by the feeling. Ray relaxed more as he got comfortable with the feeling and found he actually like it and he swallowed, testing Mick's grip.

"Green." The words came out softly and Mick applied more pressure earning the moan and hitch of breath he had been hoping and looking for. Slowly removing his fingers and removing his hand from Ray's throat as he shifted. Smiling at the whine that Ray gave. 

"Patience." He growled, as he wrapped Ray's legs around his waist and guided himself to his entrance, pressing in slowly. Placing his hand back over Ray's throat when was fully seated. Squeezing a little harder then before, he picked a steady pace, aiming for that spot to drive Ray crazy. It worked and Ray barely noticed the fear from before as he slid his legs further up Mick's back, his moans and cries growing louder as Mick picked his pace. Mick could feel him shaking beneath him and he slammed his lips against Ray's hard, pulling his hand back, knowing the closer they both got, the harder he was going to find it to control himself. His hand moved back to Ray's hair, stroking his fingers through it as he thrusted his hips harder, shifting to hit deeper. 

"Fuck! ah, yes like that!" Ray moaned into the kiss, letting Mick swallow his moans as he tugged at the handcuffs. He was eager to touch Mick, anywhere and everywhere and he made a frustrated sound when he couldn't. Mick got the hint, and reached up to undo the handcuffs, letting Ray grip his shoulders. Digging his nails into the scars and ink and tugging Mick down closer to him as he got closer to his release. Mick tugged harder on his hair, reaching down to stroke Ray in time with his thrusts, tipping him over that edge and swallowing the cries and moans that poured past his lips. The feel of his muscles clamping down around him, brought Mick over shortly after, coming with a couple more thrusts before his hips stilled.

Once he got his breath, he pulled out slowly and undid the blindfold. "You okay?" He made sure to check even though he could tell from the lazy smile on Ray's face that he was doing just fine. Ray nodded, rubbing his wrists a little.

"Good, very good. I...wow...I was expecting it to be more intense though." Ray slowly moved to get comfortable on the bed while Mick moved to grab a cloth and clean them both off. Mick threw it on the floor with their clothes and laid down next to Ray pulling him against him. Mick chuckled softly at Ray's words, as he stroked his hair. 

"Makes me wonder just what you were expecting me to do to you?" 

"More than bondage, if you had told me all you wanted was that we could have done that from the start." He teased Mick playfully, resting his head on Mick's chest and tracing over one of the scars. 

"There's more...I just wanted to start easy for you. Maybe another time we can try something else?" Ray nodded at that as he cuddled closer to Mick. Both jumping when Gideon spoke interrupting the after haze they were both in. 

"Ms. Lance is requesting your presence on the bridge if you are both done with your activity." Ray couldn't help but start to laugh at that as he buried his face against Mick chest, and Mick groaned glaring up at the ceiling. He was really starting to hate that AI, and Sara. "She can wait." He mumbled, his arms tight around Ray who nodded and settled against him. 

"Yeah, not like they can't handle a problem or two without us."


End file.
